Kann es sein das ich sie liebe?
by Nico-Robin28
Summary: Diese Geschichte schließt direkt nach der TVSerie an. Kirika ist sich ihren Gefühlen für Mireille schon seid langen bewusst, was sie in die ein oder anderer unangenehme Situation bringt. Aber wie sieht es mit Mireille und ihren Gefühlen für Kirika aus?
1. Einseitiges Verlangen?

Hallo, ich bin so vernarrt in Kirika und Mireille das ich einfach nicht anders konnte als diese Fanfic zu schreiben. Ich weiß das mein Schreibstil nicht besonders ausgereift ist, seid aber bitte trotzdem mit eurem Urteil gnädig, denn dies ist meine erste veröffentlichte Fanfic. So, ich wünsche euch dann viel Spass und Reviews sind immer wieder gern gesehen.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kann es sein das ich sie liebe?**

"Mireille, ... Mireille du musst aufstehen." Seit bereits 10 Minuten versucht Kirika ihre Partnerin zu wecken, erfolglos. _"Wie sie so friedlich daliegt, wie ein Engel sieht sie aus. Der einzige Engel den es in meinem Leben gibt, und auch in meinen Herzen. Eine Woche ist es nun her das wir vom Gut zurückgekehrt sind, seit einer Woche wohnen wir in einem Hotel. Doch heute wird die Renauvierung des Apartments abgeschlossen. Ab heute beginnt unser neues Leben, und endlich ..."_

Kirika schaut zu ihrem Bett rüber, gut einen Meter von Mireille entfernt. Jede Nacht hat sie sich danach gesehnt diesen Meter überwinden zu können, doch den Mut dafür konnte sie nicht aufbringen. Stattdessen gab sie sich damit zufrieden, jede Nacht zu ihr hinüber zuschauen. Wie ihr ihre blonden Haare sanft ins Gesicht fallen, ihre linke Hand die mit der Handfläche nach oben auf ihrem Kopfkissen liegt und ihr linkes Bein, welches manchmal ein wenig unter ihrer Bettdecke hervorschaut. Wie gern hätte sie ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht gestrichen, wie gern hätte sie ihr Bein zugedeckt und wie gern hätte sie ihr Hand genommen und am liebsten für den Rest der Ewigkeit festgehalten. Doch am allermeisten sehnt sich Kirika danach, Mireilles Lippen mit den ihrigen zu berühren. _"Ich würd so gerne so vieles tun, doch ich weiß das mein Verlangen einseitig ist. Denn bis heute hat sie den Brief nicht ein einziges Mal erwähnt. Als ich sie das eine mal daraufhin ansprach, lächelte sie mich an und sagte mir ich bräuchte dringend etwas neues zum Anziehen. Also gingen wir von einer Boutiqe in die nächste und Mireille konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören mir etwas zu kaufen. Seitdem habe ich den Brief nicht mehr erwähnt, bestimmt hat sie ihn weggeschmissen." _Noch immer kniet sie neben Mireilles Bett und betrachtet den einzigen Menschen den sie liebt.

"Kirika ..." Ihr Name, so leise und schläfrig ausgesprochen, riss Kirika aus ihren

Gedanken und besann sie darauf, Mireille nun endlich zu wecken. Sie würde sie ja gerne schlafen lassen, doch zu sehr freute sie sich darauf wieder in das altbekannte Apartment zu ziehen und in der nächsten Nacht wieder mit Mireille gemeinsam in einem Bett zu schlafen.

"Mireille, ich weiß du stehst nicht gerne früh auf aber das Apartment ..."

_"Sie bettelt gerade zu darum, wie ein Kind am Weihnachtsmorgen das nun endlich seine Geschenke auspacken möchte. Dabei hat sie in der gesamten Woche die Renauvierung unseres Apartments nicht erwähnt. Sie hat weder etwas gesagt noch getan was daruf schließen lassen konnte, ob sie sich auf den heutigen Tag freut oder nicht. Es ist halt ihre Art sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Das war schon immer so, seit wir uns zum ersten Mal trafen. Und doch ist es anders, manchmal scheint es mir als wolle sie etwas tun oder sagen, als wollte sie mich mir öffnen und dann lässt sie es doch aus Angst verletzt zu werden, bleiben. Wahrscheinlich bin ich selber schuld, ... als sie mich nach dem Brief fragte, hätte ich ..-"_

Weiter kommt Mireille mit ihren Gedanken nicht, denn Kirika hatte es inzwischen aufgegeben, Mireille auf normalen Wege wecken zu wollen.. Um genau zu sein ist es das erste Mal, dass sie sie weckt. Eigentlich wartet Kirika bis Mireille von selbst aufsteht, es gab nie einen Grund sie wie jetzt so sehr dazu zu drängen. Aber die jüngere Frau kann jetzt nicht anders als ins Bad zu gehen, ein Handtuch zu nehmen, es unter kaltes Wasser zu halten und es Mireille vorsichtig ins Gesicht zu werfen. Ein "Argh" ist von der blonden Dame zu hören. Mieille nimmt sich das Handtuch vom Gesicht, "Was um alles in der Welt sollte das?" Sie setzt sich aufrecht hin und starrt Kirika an. "Du musst aufstehen!" ist alles was Mireille zu hören, bekommt. Erschrocken und überrascht, registriet sie wie Kirika ihr das Handtuch aus der Hand nimmt und es zurück ins Bad bringt.

Ebenfalls registrierte Mireille das Wiederworte nichts bringen würden, sie musste wohl oder übel gehorchen. Also folgte sie Kirika ins Bad und machte schon einmal die Dusche an. Sie war bereits dabei ihr Hemd, indem sie immer schläft, aufzuknöpfen, als sie registrierte das Kirika immer noch im Bad steht und sie geradezu anstarrt.

"Ist was?" Leicht schreckt Kirika auf. Jetzt erst bemerkt sie, dass sie Mireille wieder einmal angestarrt hat, sie spürt förmlich wie ihr das Blut ins Gesicht schießt.

"Ich ..., äh ... tut mir leid!", und bevor Mireille irgendwas darauf sagen kann, ist Kirika aus dem Bad verschwunden und hat dessen Tür ungewollt etwas laut zugeschlagen.

_"Nein, oh nein! Was ist nur mit mir los?Was hab ich mir nur dabei gedacht, von wegen, ich habe gar nichts gedacht. Ganz ruhig Kirika, es ist ja nicht so schlimm, sie wird sich schon nichts dabei denken. Ich werde einfach so tun als wäre nichts passiert. Ja, das wird das Beste sein. Ich darf sie nur nicht mehr so anstarren, zumindest nicht wenn sie wach ist."_

Während Kirika ihren Gedanken nachhängt, blickt Mireille die Tür an und weiß nicht so recht was sie denken soll. Sie beschließt erst einmal duschen zu gehen und wach zu werden.

_"In der gesamten letzten Woche benimmt sie sich wie immer, ruhig und in ihren Gedanken versunken. Seit wir uns kennen ist sie ja ein wenig offener geworden, aber heute benimmt sie sich merkwürdig. Zuerst bewirft sie mich mit einem nassen Handtuch und dann die Sache jetzt gerade im Bad. Zugegeben, ich hätte warten können bis sie aus dem Bad raus ist, doch das sie mich so anblickt und daraufhin rausrennt und die Tür zuschlägt, ich versteh's nicht. Was hat sie nur?"_

Derweil ist Kirika aufgestanden und will nach ihrer Jacke greifen, als Mireille mit nur einem Handtuch um ihren Körper aus dem Bad kommt.

"Wolltest du weg?", fragt Mireille ihre jüngere Partnerin und geht zu ihrem Kleiderschrank um sich ihre übliche Kleidung rauszunehmen.

Kirika schaute ihre Partnerin kurz an, nur um sich anschließend darauf zu konzentrieren, Mireille nicht mehr anzuschauen und bringt ein leises : "Ich geh nur kurz spazieren." raus, und sie ist auch gerade dabei auf die Tür zuzugehen um das Hotelzimmer zu verlassen, doch hört sie dann ein "Nein, das wirst du bitte nicht, ich würde gerne mit dir gemeinsam frühstücken."

K: "Wie ..? Ich wollte.. also..-".

M: "Ja?".

Mireille hatte sich bereits ihre Unterwäsche angezogen und blickte nun Kirika an. Diese war immer noch darauf bedacht, die Frau hinter ihr nicht anzuschauen und blickt auf den Boden. Die Gefahr sie heute zum zweiten Mal (während Mireille wach ist) anzustarren, ist zu groß.

_"Nicht hinschauen, als sie vorhin aus dem Bad kam war es schon schwer genug. Während der gesamten letzten Woche war es schwer genug. Schon im Apartment war es schwer, aber dort konnte ich mich in der Küche verstecken und Tee kochen oder sonst was machen. Zusätzlich war da ja dann auch die Trennwand zum Schlafbereich und zum Badezimmer. Aber nun, wie das Handtuch sich an ihren nassen Körper schmiegte, ihre nassen Haare die ihr ... aber normalerweise verhält sie sich auch nicht ganz so freizügig...wenn sie nur wüsste was sie mir damit antut, ja wenn ...-"_

M: "Kirika. Kirika, hey."

Erst jetzt bemerkt Kirika, wie Mireille sie anspricht. Sie wendet ihren Blick vom Boden ab und erblickt die vor ihr stehenden Mireille.

_"Ach Mireille, wenn du wüsstest wie sehr ich dich liebe, wie sehr ich mich nach dir sehne und wenn du nur wüsstest wie gut dir diese Unterwäsche steht. ...moment, Unterwäsche?"_

K : "Uah, Mi ..Mireille! ", Kirika macht einen Schritt zurück wobei sie an die Bettkante stößt, " Du soll ... solltest dir etwas anziehen, ich ..äh ...meine," , Kirika schaut mit rot angelaufenem Gesicht in eine andere Richtung, ", du erkältest dich sonst noch !"

Mireille legt ihre Hände auf Kirikas Schultern.

M : "Kirika, bitte schau mich an. "

_"Da ist es schon wieder, dieser sanfte Unterton in ihrer Stimme und wie sie dann meinen Namen ausspricht. Ich kann ihr dann einfach nichts abschlagen. _

Langsam dreht Kirika ihren Kopf in Richtung Mireille, "Ja?".

Mireille hat sich etwas runtergebäugt so das Kirika nun direkt in ihre blauen Augen schaut. Ihre Gesichter sind nur ein paar Zentimeter von einander entfernt.

Mireille spricht noch einmal mit diesen einen Unterton den Namen ihrer Partnerin aus, und dann berührt sie auch schon zaghaft Kirikas Lippen mit den ihrigen.

**Fortsetzung folgt!**


	2. Partnerlook?

So, da bin ich wieder und ich habe auch gleich ein neues Kapitel mitgebracht.

Zu erst einmal möchte ich mich jedoch zum einen, herzlichst bei Zulu the Preacher,

almexia und Hannah für dir Reviews bedanken. Zum anderen bitte ich für dieses verspätete Update um Verzeihung. Ich weiss, es kommt wirklich sehr spät, sorry!

Zum Schluss will ich noch so nebenbei erwähnen, dass mir Noir natürlich nicht gehört.

Wie gesagt, bin ich jediglich eine Kirika-Mireille Fanatikerin.

Gut, ich denke das reicht dann auch. ich wünsche euch dann viel Spass beim Lesen und wie ihr bereits wisst, werden Reviews stets mit offenen Armen empfangen.

Eure Nico-Robin28.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Ein Kuss. Von Mireille."_ Mehr zu denken, ist Kirika im Moment nicht imstande. Ihre Augen sind wie die von Mireille, längst geschlossen, doch ist sie sich nicht wirklich sicher was sie tun soll. Also entschließt sie sich, dass zu tun, was sie tun will. Vorsichtig erwidert sie den Kuss, sie ist gerade dabei ihre Arme um Mireilles Nacken zu schlingen, als diese den Kuss beendet. Sie spürt wie Mireille von ihr los lässt, Kirika öffnet die Augen und sieht wie sich ihr Engel ohne ein Wort zu sagen, von ihr entfernt.

"Mi...-"

"Wie wär's wenn du dir zum Frühstück etwas anderes anziehst? Eine von den neuen Blusen und ein Rock wären nett. Und sei so gut und zieh nicht wieder diese rosafarbenen Schuhe an, ja?" Ihr Stimme birgt einen dominanten Unterton, den Kirika nur zu gut kennt.

_"Was...? Hat sie denn gar nichts zu sagen, ausser ich soll mich umziehen? Na gut, wenn ich ihr damit einen Gefallen bereiten kann. Ich werde sie einfach später auf den Kuss ansprechen, dass kann ja nicht so schwer sein. Ja, genau!_

Mireille hat sich bereits angezogen und trägt nun doch nicht ihre übliche Kleidung, sondern eine weiße Caprihose, dazu eine pastellfarbene Bluse und Sommerschuhe.

"Ich werde oben im Resteraunt auf dich warten," und so schnell diese Worte ausgesprochen waren, so schnell ist Mireille aus dem Zimmer verschwunden.

Kirika war nie gut, was zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen angeht, dass hat sich zwar seit Mireille etwas geändert und sie hat ihre Partnerin, in ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit besser kennen gelernt, aber dieses Verhalten, kann sie nun ganz und gar nicht einordnen.

_"?...okay, umziehen und ins Resteraunt zu Mireille gehen. Das ist zu schaffen, ja, dass kann ich. "_ Trotz ihrer optimistischen Gedanken, will ein nervöses Gefühl im Magen, einfach nicht verschwinden. Kirika zieht sich also um und begibt sich auf den Weg zum Fahrstuhl.

Sie steigt ein, drückt den Knopf für den 16 Stock und fährt acht Stockwerke höher. Währenddessen wird Fahrstuhlmusik abgespielt und immer mehr Leute steigen ein. Das und die Tatsache, dass einem acht Stockwerke unendlich lang vorkommen können, wirkt nicht gerade beruhigend auf Kirika ein. Ganz im Gegenteil, in ihrem gesamten Leben war sie nie so nervös gewesen und aus irgendwelchen Gründen kann sie gerade jetzt keinen klaren Gedanken fassen.

Währendessen, sitzt Mireille im Resteraunt am Tisch, und wartet auf das Erscheinen ihrer Partnerin.

_"Warun nur? Was hat mich bloss dazu gebracht sie zu küssen? Ich versteh's nicht. Als sie vor mir stand und so penibel darauf bedacht war, mich nicht anzuschauen, da konnte ich nicht anders. Das Verlangen ihre Lippen zu berühren war pötzlich da und ohne auch nur nachzudenken, küsse ich sie. Und es schien ihr sogar gefallen zu haben. Oh Gott, was habe ich nur angerichtet? Ich muss verrückt gewesen sein, immerhin ist sie jünger, es mögen nur vier Jahre sein, aber trotzdem. Zudem kann ich doch keine Beziehung mit meiner Partnerin anfangen, das wäre unprofessionell. Beziehung? Was denke ich denn da? Von wegen Beziehung, ha! Mireille, sie ist jünger als du, sie ist deine Kollegin und ach, beinahe hättest du's vergessen, sie hat dasselbe Geschlecht wie du!"_

"Ähm, Miss?". Keine Antwort. "Miss, darf ich ihre Bestellung aufnehmen?"

Als Kirika das Resteraunt betritt, sieht sie einen Kellner bei Mireille stehen. Sie nähert sich dem Tisch, er befindet sich an einem großen Fenster, welches einem einen wunderbaren Blick auf Paris gewährt. Am Tisch angekommen, setzt sie sich auf den Platz gegenüber von Mireille und schaut den Kellner an. "Guten morgen". Der Kellner wendet sich der Stimmer zu und erblickt eine junge Japanerin, die nicht älter als 16-17 Jahre ist. "Oh, guten Tag. Ich werde am bestern später wiederkommen, wenn sie und ihre Partnerin sich entschieden haben." Für einen Fremden, hätte Kirika immer noch denselben neutralen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. Wer sie allerdings besser kennt, würde erkennen, dass Kirika etwas verwundert guckt. "Partnerin?"

_"Weiß er etwa, wer wir sind? Gehört er zu den Soldats? Unwahrscheinlich, hier kann er uns nicht angreifen und wenn er es noch vor hätte, so wären wie jetzt gewarnt. Das wäre für ihn unvorteilhaft."_

"Wenn sie mich bitte entschuldigen würden." Der Kellner entfernt sich und wendet sich anderen Gästen zu.

Kirika hingegen, blickt nun Mireille an. Diese ist immer noch so sehr mit ihren Gedanken beschäftigt, dass sie nicht bemerkt, was genau eigentlich um sie herum passiert. "Mireille?" Kirikas vertraute Stimme hat im Gegensatz zu alles anderem, keine Probleme Mireilles Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten.

_"Wann hat sie sich denn hier hingesetzt? Ich sollte aufmerksamer sein. Ich habe zwar meine Walther dabei, aber das nützt mir wenig, wenn ich nicht weiß was um mich herum geschieht."_

"Ah, da bist du ja. Wo bleibt nur der Kellner, ich wollte längst bestellen."

K: "Gehte es dir gut?"

M:"Sicher, wieso fragst du?"

K: "Nur so. Also wegen vor .. -"

Der Kellner ist wieder aufgetaucht, um nun die Bestellung aufzunehmen. "Haben sie sich entschieden?" Mireille bestellt für sich und Kirika Frühstück. "Gut, ich werde es ihnen sofort bringen." Nach einigen Minuten kommt der Kellner mit der Bestellung wieder. "Hier bitte sehr. Und wenn ich noch etwas anmerken darf, sie beide sehen hinreißend aus. Ihr Partnerlook, ist geradezu süß." Charmant lächelt er die beiden an und macht sich auf den Weg, die anderen Gäste zu bedienen. Am Tisch lässt er zwei verwundert dreinblickende junge Damen zurück. Kirika schaut zuerst Mireille fragend an, "Partnerlook?", und betrachtet dann etwas genauer, was sie eigentlich angezogen hat. Unbewusst hat sie genau dieselbe Bluse angezogen und der Rock den sie trägt ist weiss. Auch Mireille scheint es vorher nicht wirklich aufgefallen zu sein.

_"Er hat recht, sie trägt fast dasselbe wie ich. Wieso nur hat sie sich so angezogen? Oh Gott, es ist bestimmt wegen dem Kuss. Wer weiß was sie hineininterpretiert. _

_Mireille, du selbst weißt ja noch nicht einmal, was du hineininterpretieren sollst. _

_Wenn der Morgen schon so anfängt, was soll dann nur aus dem Tag werden? Ausgerechnet heute, wo wir wieder in das Apartment ziehen."_

Mireille macht sich schweigend und nachdenkend daran, zu essen.

_"Das meinte er also mit "Partnerin", von wegen Soldats. Ich habe gar nicht gemerkt, dass ich mich wie sie angezogen habe. Die Bluse ist genau dieselbe. Ob sie mir sie mit Absicht gekauft hat? Selbst wenn sie isst, sieht sie süß aus. Was empfindet sie nur? Ich muss sie darauf ansprechen, zuerst lasse ich sie aber in Ruhe zu Ende essen. Ich habe mal gehört, dass sich Menschen gerne bei einem Spaziergang unterhalten. Der Weg zum Apartment ist zwar kein Spaziergang im eigentlichen Sinne, aber zum Reden wird es schon reichen._".


	3. Die Boutique

Vorweg möchte ich sagen, dass mir Kirika und Mireille leider immer noch nicht gehören. Ich borge sie mir nur, auch wenn sie in dieser Geschichte etwas OOC sind. Ich möchte mich auch herzlichst an meine Reviewer bedanken und diejenigen die diese Geschichte lesen und bis jetzt noch nicht geantwortet haben, möchte ich dazu ermutigen, mir Kommentare zu hinterlassen. Ob nun positiv oder negativ. Bei letzterem muss es ja nicht unbedingt ein Schlag unter die Gürtellinie sein. Es wäre dann allerdings nett, wenn ihr schreiben würdet, was genau euch missfällt, damit ich dran arbeiten kann. So, das war's. Ich wünsche euch viel Spass, ein viertes Kapitel wird auf jeden Fall folgen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nachdem Frühstück, welches zum größten Teil aus bedrücktem Schweigen, Schwelgen in den eigenen Gedanken und ein heimliches Blicke zuwerfen, während der andere nicht guckt, bestand, gingen Kirika und Mireille zu ihrem Zimmer und packten ihre Sachen zusammen, was nicht besonders viel ist. Trotzdem liessen sie die vier Koffer zum Apartment bringen. Dieser Service mag zwar nicht zum üblichen Repartoire des Hotels gehören, aber gegen eine gewisse Entschädigung werden durchaus Ausnahmen gemacht. Kirika und Mireille hingegen gehen die 40 Minuten zu Fuss. Es wären 40 Minuten, würde Mireille nicht jedes Schaufenster jeder Boutiqe begutachten und in jede zweite hineingehen. Kirika kam das gerade recht, um so mehr Zeit bleibt ihr, mit ihrer blonden Partnerin zu reden.

"Das würde dir bestimmt gut stehen. Der Winter kommt bald (momentan ist es Ende Sommer) und dieser beige Rollkragenpullover sieht einfach zu süß aus."

_"Süß ist hier nicht der Pullover sondern du Mireille. Ich kann zwar nicht verstehen, wie sich jemand so sehr für Klamotten begeistern kann, aber die Art und Weise, wie du es machst, ist ... ,am liebsten würd ich dich in meine Arme nehmen und nie wieder loslassen. Aber so langsam wäre es an der Zeit, mit dir zu reden, dich zumindest darauf anzusprechen. Okay, also jetzt ... . Kirika? Hallo? Mund aufmachen und sprechen, dass kannst du. Sag was, irgendwas!"_

Kirika ist grad dabei, ihren Mund aufzumachen und etwas hervorzubringen, als Mireille sie ans rechte Handgelenk packt und sanft mit sich zieht. Als ihr Handgelenk wieder losgelassen wird, befindet sich Kirika samt Mireille in der Boutiqe.

Sie weiß was kommen wird. Der Spaziergang artet in einer weiteren Shoppingtour aus, Mireilles liebste Obsession. Zum Glück haben die Hotelpagen, einen Schlüssel. Die beiden jungen Männer könnten natürlich die Koffer irgendwo abstellen und abhauen, das Hotel, in dem sie arbeiten, ist jedoch viel zu exklusiv, als das die beiden sich so etwas erlauben könnten. Da ist es besser, die Koffer ins Apartment zu bringen, es wieder sofort zu verlassen und den Schlüssel in den Briefkasten zu werfen. Letzteres ist nicht unbedingt notwendig. Mireille und Kirika erwarten noch heute einen Schlosser, der das Schloss wechseln wird.

Doch momentan befindet sich Kirika in einer Umkleidekabine und ist damit beschäftigt ihre Bluse auszuziehen, um den beigen Pullover anzuziehen.

Doch bevor sie diesen anzieht, betrachtet sie sich einige Augenblicke im Spiegel.

Kurz stellt Kirika sich vor, wie es wohl wäre, wenn Mireille ebenfalls in der Kabine wäre. Wie ihre Arme sich um ihre Taille schlingen würden, sie ihren Nacken küssen würde, langsam würden Mireilles Lippen ihren Rücken erkunden, immer weiter nach unten. Hände würden ihren Körper entlanggleiten und schleißlich ...

M.: "Kirika? Bist du fertig?"

Von Mireilles Stimme aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und leicht erschrocken, bringt Kirika halbwegs ein " Äh...ja, einen Moment" heraus.

Hastig zieht sie sich den Pullover über und verlässt die Kabine.

M: "Lass sehen, hmh, irgendwie stimmt hier was nicht. Sag mal Krika, wieso hast du nicht die Hose angezogen?"

K.: "Hose? Welche Hose?"

M: "Na die Hose, die ich dir vor gut fünf Minuten in die Kabine gereicht habe, damit du sie passend zum Pullover anziehst. Findest du nicht auch, dass der Pullover und der Rock, irgendwie nicht so wirklich zueinander passen?"

Kirika dreht sich um, geht zur Kabine und schaut nach.

_"Da hängt tatsächlich eine Hose. Wann...,ich kann mich gar nicht dran erinnern. Es kann doch nicht sein, dass ich so sehr in meinen Gedanken vertieft war, dass ich nicht bekommen habe, wie mir Mireille die Hose gegeben hat. Na toll, zuerst fang ich an sie anzustarren und nun so was."_

Mireille ist Kirika gefolgt und fragt sich, was ihre Partnerin eigentlich hat. Da diese, sie anscheinend nicht bemerkt, tippt sie Kirika auf die Schulter. Kirika hingegen weiß nicht wie ihr geschieht und schriekt auf.

K: "Uahh! Was ..."

Kirika dreht sich um und blickt Mireille an.

M: "Irgendwas stimmt heute mit dir nicht, du benimmst dich den gesamten Tag über schon so merkwürdig. Bist du krank? Du bist ganz rot im Gesicht. Lass mich mal deine Stirn fühlen. Warm bist du auch. Wir sollten besser nach Hause gehen. Die Hose brauchst du nicht mehr anzuprobieren, wir nehmen sie einfach mit. Den Pullover natürlich auch, ach und die Sachen hier", Mireille drückt Kirika eine weinrote Caprihose und ein gelbes Spaghettitop mit der Aufschrift "Kitty" in die Hand. (ich hab keine Ahnung, ob das aussieht. Ich hab in Sachen Mode keinen Schimmer, erst recht nicht was Frauen anziehen), "die kannst du dann auch gleich anbeahlten. Die Verkäuferin hat die Schilder bereits abgetrennt."

Mireille tritt aus der Kabine raus und zieht lächelnd den Vorhang zu. Selbst wer Kirika nicht kennt, würde sofort den eindeutig verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck erkennen. Noch immer steht sie mit den Sachen in der Hand dar.

_"...Ich...versteh gar nichts mehr. Anstatt Antworten zu finden, kommen immer mehr Fragen hinzu. Ich bin wirklich ganz rot, muss an den Gedanken liegen, die ich vorhin hatte. Krank? Ja, liebeskrank. Etwas, was ich nicht kurieren kann und möchte. Wenigstens werden wir hier nach, direkt nach Hause gehen. Aber warum möchte sie, dass ich nun diese Sachen anziehe?"_

K: "Mireille, kann ich nicht einfach den Rock anbehalten und die Bluse wieder anziehen?"

M: "Ich bitte dich, zieh doch die Sachen an, die ich dir gegeben habe. Sie stehen dir bestimmt. Je eher du die Sachen anziehst, desto eher werden wir nach Hause gehen."

Letztes Argument überzeugt Kirika, denn im Moment wünscht sie sich nichts sehnlicher, als nach Hause zu kehren. Okay, es gibt da ein, zwei Sachen die sie sich noch mehr wünscht. Aber das Apartment ist erst ein mal ein Anfang.

_"Gott, zum Glück tragen wir gleich nicht mehr Partnerlook. Aber das ist nur ein Anfang, ich muss das, was ich angerichtet habe, unbedingt wieder hinbiegen. Ich darf Kirika keine Hoffnungen machen! Wer sagt eigentlich das sie sich Hoffnungen macht? Bis jetzt hat sie nichts gesagt, ihr Benehmen in letzter Zeit, besonders heute, ist zwar etwas komisch, aber das heißt noch nicht das sie was von mir will. Ich zerbreche mir darüber einfach zu sehr den Kopf. Am besten, ich verhalte mich so wie immer. Ja, dass wird das Beste sein."_


	4. Ein kleines Missverständnis

Hi Leute! Zu erst einmal: "Ich weiß , ich bin spät dran. auf die Knie werf und Verbeugung mach **Es tut mir leid! Aber so was von! **Dieses verspätete Update hat zwei Gründe. Zum einen, zugegebenermaßen meine ,ähm, Faulheit rot anlauf und zum anderen die Uni. Wenn man dann Zeit hat ist das Gehrin Brei und man kann nichts mehr damit anfangen. Allerdings habe ich heute nichts für mein Studium getan nehmt mich ja nicht als Vorbild! und hab dann das vierte Kapitel geschrieben. Es ist nicht allzu lang, aber immerhin bis jetzt das längste.

An XxCircuitxX: Es freut mich sehr das du die Geschichte lesen möchtest, aber die Story gibt es bis jetzt nur in deutscher Fassung. Sorry! Für eine englische ist mein Englisch einfach zu schlecht. Zum Lesen reicht's ja, doch zum Schreiben eher nicht. Vielleicht bitte ich mal meine Freundin angelacaida mir die Story zu übersetzen, jedoch wenn dann erst, wenn die Fanfic komplett ist.

An alle meine lieben Reviewer: Danke das ihr so nett seid und mir Feedbacks gebt! Um so mehr tut es mir um dieses reichlich späte Update leid!

An alle meine Leser: Ich wünsche euch viel Spass mit dem neuen Kapitel **"Ein kleines Missverständnis"**. Und denkt dran immer so lieb zu sein und mir eine kleine Review hinterlassen. - Allerdings kann ich nicht sagen, wann ein neues Update kommen wird. Ja, ich habe eindeutig Strafe verdient!

Ach ja, ich darf das Disclaimer nicht vergessen: Also, alle Fehler was die deutsche Rechtschreibung und Grammatik betrifft, gehören mir. Was Kirika und Mireille angeht, so gehören diese mir leider immer noch nicht, aber bald ist ja Weihnachten.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stunden später läuft Mireille unruhig im Apartment auf und ab. Von Kirika ist keine Spur zu sehen.

_"Hatte ich mir nicht geschworen, so zu tun, als wäre nichts geschehen? Als wäre alles beim alten? Mireille Bouqeut, 20 Jahre alt, weltklasse Auftragskillerin, schafft es nicht, vor einem 17-jährigen Mädchen zu bluffen. Den restlichen Tag über habe ich versucht mich so natürlich wie immer zu benehmen und bin mehr als kläglich gescheitert. Wenn Kirika das Thema auch nur etwas angeschnitten hat, habe ich die lächerlichsten Ausreden erfunden und obwohl sie wusste, dass es nichts weiter als schlechte Lügen waren, nahm sie jede einzelne so wie ich ihr sie präsentierte. Genau wie damals, als sie den Brief erwähnte. Damals hab ich mir noch nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, eine drittklassige Ausrede zu erfinden, ich habe sie einfach ignoriert. Nun bin ich hier im Apartment und warte auf ihre Rückkehr. Obwohl alles wie vorher aussieht mal abgesehen davon das wir auch nun eine Couch und einen Fernseher haben, fühlt es sich anders an. Wie kann man sich in seinem eigenen zu Hause nur so fremd vorkommen? Gestern war es doch noch so wie immer, oder etwa nicht?Wo bleibt sie nur? Schon 23:13 Uhr, sie ist vor 27 Minuten gegangen. Es kann doch nicht so lange dauern in einem chinesischen Resteraunt die Bestellung abzuholen. Argh, dass hilft mir auch nicht bei der Entscheidung die ich fällen muss. Entscheidung? Welche Entscheidung Mireille? Die Entscheidung so zu tun als wäre nichts passiert? Die hast du heute schon einmal getroffen und beurteilt nach den darauffolgenden Ereignissen, war es eine schlechte. Damit bleibt dir nur eine andere Möglichkeit, du musst mit Kirika reden. Ja, ich muss mit ihr reden. Nur was soll ich ihr sagen?Wie wäre es mit deiner Meinung, deine Sicht der erfolgten Geschehnisse?Okay okay, meine Meinung. So, was mach ich nun in der Zwischenzeit? Mir ist langweilig? ... Moment, wie sieht meine Meinung aus? Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob sie groß oder klein, grün oder rot, eckig oder rund ist_. _Super Mireille, dein letzter Gedankengang dürfte nun endgültig beweisen das du vollends verrückt bist. Vielleicht solltest du einfach für eine Weile aufhören drübernachzudenken."_

Mireille setzt sich auf die Couch und nimmt die Fernbedienung für den Fernseher in die Hand. Aber anstatt in anzuschalten, starrt sie auf den schwarzen Bildschirm. Und starrt weiter und weiter, die Bedienung noch immer in ihrer Hand. Den aufkommenden Seufzer kann sie nur kaum unterdrücken. Stattdessen wirft sie einen weiteren Blick auf die Uhr, 23:18 Uhr. Dieses mal kann sie nicht anders als zu seufzen. Sie legt die Fernbediengung letzten Endes doch aus ihrer Hand und steht wieder auf.

_"Warum haben wir das Teil überhaupt gekauft? Ich könnte nach den E-mails gucken oder einfach so im Internet surfen. Nein, dazu bin ich viel zu unruhig. Ich hab's, ich werde eine schöne heiße Dusche nehmen, dass wird mir helfen mich zu beruhigen."_

Fünf Minuten später ist das leise und stetige Geräusch der Dusche zu vernehmen. Vorrausgesetzt man befindet sich innerhalb des Apartments.

_"Ah, tut das gut. Es geht doch nichts über eine heiße Dusche. Das erinnert mich an heute morgen, als Kirika mich anstarrte und kurz bevor wir uns ..."_

Mireille steigt sichtlich die Röte ins Gesicht, das heiße Wasser ist nur ein geringer Grund dafür. Langsam berührt sie mit ihrer linken Hand ihre Lippen.

_"Warum habe ich ... warum genau habe ich sie eigentlich geküsst? Weil ich es wollte, nur warum wollte ich es? Wir kennen uns seit Monaten, haben gemeinsam so manches durchgemacht und auf einmal verspüre ich den Drang sie zu küssen? Sicher, wir sind uns näher gekommen. Wir haben uns zu fast jeder Stunde gesehen und sogar nachts teilten wir uns ein Bett. Nur bei der Geschichte mit dem Gut waren wir auf die Dauer voneinander getrennt. Ich habe sie vermisst. Ich habe es ohne sie kaum ausgehalten. Ich wollte das sie wieder zurückkehrt, zurück in mein Leben. Alles andere konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen, wollte es mir nicht vorstellen. Deswegen habe ich sie nicht umbringen können, ohne es zu merken ist sie ein Teil meines Lebens geworden. Und zum Gut bin ich nur gefahren, weil es von dort aus nur zwei Möglichkeiten gab. Entweder wir kehren gemeinsam nach Hause oder sie bringt mich um. Etwas anderes wollte ich nicht, entweder das eine oder das andere. Natürlich habe ich gehofft und innerlich verzweifelt darum gefleht, dass sie sich für mich entscheiden würde. Und das tat sie auch, sie tötete sogar Chloe. Ich dachte nun könnten wir so weiter leben wie zuvor, als wäre alles beim Alten. Nun soll ich mich in sie verliebt haben? Nein, nun soll ich meine Liebe zu ihr entdecken? Selbst wenn, es geht nicht. Es geht einfach nicht!"_

15 Minuten später sitzt Mireille gekleidet in dme Hemd, welches sie immer zum Schlafen trägt wieder auf der Couch und starrt den Fernseher an, nur das er diemal eingeschaltet ist. Was genau sie sich jedoch da anschaut will ihr nicht so ganz klar werden. Denn seit der letzten Viertelstunde wiederholt sie immer wieder ihr Mantra: "Es geht nicht!". Als Kirika jedoch auf der anderen Seite der Wohnungstür den Schlüssel ins Schloss steckt und ihn umdreht, wird Mireille aus ihrem tranceähnlichen Zustand gerissen. Sie steht auf und mit leichtschnelleren Schritt begibt sie sich zur Tür.  
Kirika hingegen ist dabei die Tür zu öffnen, diese wird ihr aber förmlich aus der Hand gerissen und eine erleichterte-jedoch-aufgabrachte, frisch-geduschte-nach-Honig-und-Milch-duftende Mireille steht vor ihr.  
Die kommenden Worte kommen wie aus der Pistole geschossen." Da bist du ja endlich.Wo warst du nur? Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht, dir hätte Gott weiß was passiert sein können. Warum hat das so lange gedauert? Du trödelst doch sonst nicht."  
Kirika steht völlig perplex es ist ihr zwar nicht wirklich anzusehen, aber sie fühlt sich leicht überrumpelt im Türrahamen und blickt die hübsche Korsikerin an.  
_"...was?". _"Wie bitte? Mireille, ist alles in Ordnung? Ich war das Essen abholen, du erinnerst dich? Sie hält das Beweisstück etwas in die Höhe."  
M.:"Und warum hat das so lange gedauert?"  
K.:" Du hast mich direkt, nachdem du telefonisch bestellt hast, losgeschickt. Dabei hat der Herr gesagt, dass Essen sei in erst 40 Minuten abholbereit, aber du hast darauf bestanden ich solle schon einmal losgehen. Deshalb bin ich erst jetzt wieder hier. Darf ich nun reinkommen?"  
M.:"Oh, sicher." Mireille macht einen Schritt zur Seite und lässt Kirika rein. Diese stellt das Essen auf dem Esstisch ab. Während Kirika sich ihrer Jacke und Schuhe entledigt, packt Mireille schon einmal das Essen aus. "Was hast du dir angeguckt?"  
Blonde Haare wenden sich Schwarzen zu. "Wovon sprichst du?"  
Die jüngere Auftragskillerin geht zum Fernseher. "Im Fernsehen, welche Sendung hast du dir ange..." Kirika blickt auf den Bildschirm. Was sie verschlägt ihr für einen Augenblick die Sprache. "Ähm, Mireille, da läuft ein ..."  
"Da läuft was?" Mireille steht ist neben ihrer Partnerin angelangt und schaut sich zum ersten mal am Abend genauer an, welche Sendung genau sie eingeschaltet hat.  
Sofort schießt ihr Röte ins Gesicht. Hastig greift sie nach der Fernbedienung und schaltet den Fernseher aus.

_"Wie um alles in der Welt habe ich nicht mitbekommen das ein Erotikfilm läuft? Ein  
Erotikfilm mit zwei Frauen! Mist, Mist, Mist! Ich verfluche dich Fernseher!"_

Langsam und mit einem immer noch knallroten Kopf wendet sich Mireille Kirika zu.  
Kirika schaut mit ihrem ausdruckslosen Gesicht zu Mireille auf, "Schon klar, ich verstehe." sagt sie, setzt sich an den Esstisch und beginnt  
zu essen.  
Mireille weiß nicht was sie sagen soll, also setzt sich ebenfalls und isst.

_"Oh Gott! Was sie jetzt wohl von mir denkt? Dieses -Schon klar, ich verstehe-, **was **versteht sie?"_

Nach reichlichem hin her, entschliesst sich Mireille mit Kirika zu reden. Alleine nur um dieses Missverständnis aufzuklären.  
"Ähem. Kirika, wegen dem Vorfall von vorhin, Mireille's Gesicht nimmt wieder eine rötliche Farbe an. Es ist nicht so wie du denkst."  
"Hmh." Kirika steht auf, nimmt das dreckige Geschirr in ihre Hände und macht sich auf den Weg zur Küche.  
"Wirklich, das Kirika bleibt bei Mireille stehen war ein grosses, dummes _und peinliches, fügt Mireille in Gedanken hinzu_ Missverstä...".  
Mehr zu sagen bringt die sonst so kühle Auftragskillerin nicht zustande. Kirika berührt inzwischen mit ihrer Hand sie hat das Geschirr kurzzeitg abgestellt sanft Mireilles Wange. Mit einem Blick der sagt, "Schon gut Mireille, ich liebe dich" schaut sie eben diese an. "Ist schon in Ordnung, dass geht mich nichts an. Du bist mir hinsichtlich solcher Dinge keine Rechenschafft schuldig." Noch ehe Mireille registrieren kann das sie die Wärme von Kirikas Hand geniesst, ist diese Wärme auch schon verschwunden und macht sich nun daran das Geschirr zu spülen. Tief in Gedanken versunken vollzieht Kirika die gewohnten Handbewegungen. Kirika mag es abzuwaschen. Ihr gefällt diese Tätigkeit ihrer Hände wesentlich besser als zu töten.

_"Frage Nummer 1: Wieso hat sich Mireille einen homoerotischen Film mit Frauen angeschaut? Frage Nummer 2: Wieso habe ich ihre Wange berührt?  
Auf Frage Nummer 1 habe ich keine Antwort. Es ist ihr zu peinlich mit mir darüber zu reden. Hat sie mich deshab so früh losgeschickt? Aber dann hätte sie sich nicht so sehr über mein spätes Erscheinen aufgeregt und sie hätte auch nicht vergessen den Fernseher auszuschalten. Gut, dass gibt mir immer noch keine Antwort auf Frage Nummer 1. Frage Nummer 2 ist einfacher zu beantworten. Sie süß aus. Wie sie sich geschämt hat und dieser leicht hilflose Blick, da konnte ich nicht anders. So, bleibt immer noch ein Frage zu klären. Eigentlich wollte sie es mir ja sagen, irgendwie. Ich werde sie wenn ich hier fertig bin, ansprechen. Vielleicht können wir dann auch über den gesamten heutigen Tag reden."_


End file.
